Electronic tablets, such as the iPad®, Nexus® and Kindle®, have become ubiquitous in our modern society. Such electronic tablets are costly and thus it makes sense to protect such devices. A simple Internet search turns up numerous cases designed to protect electronic tablets. Some cases are made of rigid materials while others are made of flexible and resilient materials.
It would be advantageous to develop a case for electronic tablets that allows the user to easily, naturally and securely handle and manipulate the position of the electronic tablet during use while the electronic table is in the case.